


Revere

by softlyue



Series: Silt and Timber [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Future spoilers, Heated Kissing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyue/pseuds/softlyue
Summary: Prompt fill for @Athdhea on tumblr, "Passionate Kiss, for Aedhin and Cassandra."Mild spoilers for future ship, tagged in main story.A snapshot in the temples of The Western Approach.





	Revere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athdhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athdhea/gifts).



Aedhin feels his knuckles split against the wall, cushioning, cradling the back of her head as he all but throws the two of them against it, his mouth slanted on hers. He swallows her surprised shout - gasp? - of indignation with a deep-belly groan, and twists his fingers harder in her cropped hair when she sinks her teeth into the tip of his tongue. Cassandra moves against him, at first, but the slide and slip of tongues and lips wins her eventually - she can  _never_  resist a fight - and Cassandra fists the back of his coat to pull him closer. Aedhin breaks to inhale for barely a moment, suckling, tugging at her bottom lip, before he crushes his mouth on hers again. Their teeth knock and he feels his heart skip, stutter, crash at the impact.

His other arm pulls her thigh around his hips and he pins her against the wall with his body, shadows her in the corner with shoulders and mouth and desperate intentions. He feels the sweat bead and drip down the back of his neck, his shirt, too many layers, and as her steel gauntlets press cold against the back of his neck in the embrace he sighs against her in drunk, maddened relief. Eyes half lidded, entranced, hopelessly chained and addicted, he watches her even though it’s agonizing. Her skin shines, perfect, her armour –an excruciating, cleansing white under the gleam of noon. He hardly recognizes the threadbare, starving, predatory growl he makes when she forces her tongue to the back of his throat.

Aedhin’s boots slide only a little in the sand and he shifts to hold her higher, tighter. The sun scorches down on the remains of the temple around them, bright, blinding. He’s burning alive.

If the Maker is coming for him, let it be here.

Separating for air feels like ripping a thousand daggers out of his chest, and he gasps like it’s the last breath he’ll take.

“A-Aedhin,” she hisses, expression shifting back and forth between…enamoured? surprised?…and driven, the same divine determination that that curls her lip in battle, and all he wants is to hear that indignant cry beneath him, forever, claiming victory from him again and again and again.

“Don’t.” Aedhin kisses her again to silence whatever she’s trying to protest, then presses his drenched, sweaty forehead to hers. “I need you.  _I need you_.”

A shudder for air as she locks her other leg around him, heels digging into the small of his back. But her hands are gentle, steady, and certain as she pulls his hood up to curtain over the two of them, blanketing them in shade. His rescuer. His reprieve. Cassandra leans forward, ghosts her lips to his in a long, comforting, and gentle kiss,  _forgiveness_ , before she tilts her head and flicks her tongue across the scar through the middle of his bottom lip.

“You needn’t beg,” she murmurs, wrapping both arms around his neck, “I am here.”


End file.
